


in bed

by marginaliana



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Prompt: if you're going to lay in bed
Relationships: Charlie Brooker/David Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	in bed

David turns his head sideways on the pillow. "Breakfast?"

"Mmhmm." Charlie doesn't open his eyes.

There's a pause.

"That wasn't so much an offer as it was a request for assistance."

"Ah," Charlie says. He yawns. "Thought that might be the case. Still, no harm in hoping."

Neither of them moves. Charlie's skin is warm where they're pressed together. The air outside the duvet is distinctly chilly. A pleasant contrast. David thinks about toast – then about Charlie's fingers, his hips. He rolls inward.

"Then again," he says, the words against Charlie's mouth, "if you're just going to lay in bed…"


End file.
